1. Scope of the Invention
The invention herein is primarily directed to mailers or shippers for books, so that "dog-earing" of the bindings thereof is prevented during shipping. By reason of the telescoping arrangement the container is adapted to receive books of varying thickness.
2. The Prior Art
Somavia U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,640, developed in a search, is illustrative of containers having interfitting side and end walls. It does not, however, teach a container formed from cut and scored blanks, nor is there any teaching of recessed end walls.